


She Knows What She's Doing

by derireo



Series: bedwarmers [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Oral Fixation, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Dimitri doesn't know how to kiss.Dedue offers up Byleth as his instructor until he gets the hang of it.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: bedwarmers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588414
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	She Knows What She's Doing

Dimitri was popular with the girls at Garreg Mach University (aka GMU). The girls loved his tall, broad frame, and the way he tied his hair back for varsity track and field. He did several field events like shotput and discus, but his best event was javelin.

Women loved to watch the way his strong muscles flexed as he ran down the track and threw the light spear up into the sky, and almost always defeat the other competitors that go against him.

He was undoubtedly handsome, and his kind personality towards his friends and strangers was a plus to many.

Dimitri was a ruggedly gorgeous man, and many of the girls from the university would try almost anything to spend a day with him.

Except, Dimitri has never been interested in girls or even boys – no one has ever piqued his interest. So, his experience with relationships and flings were at a zero, and no one really knew except for his small friend group.

Well, he wasn't interested until he met Byleth.

He first saw Byleth when the university was hosting the fencing provincials for the nth time this decade, with consecutive wins every following year due to the strong team GMU trained for hours, months, and years.

There were rumors about this woman, Eisner, who had been fencing on the team for three years, and had won each competition despite being a fresh competitor. No other students have properly seen her face before as she never left the gym with her mask off, and whenever she changed out of her fencing gear with her team, no one would see her leave.

So, she was kind of a mystery in the university, but she had a small fanbase considering her epic wins in the past half decade.

Unexpectedly, Eisner had sucked Dedue in too, as this year the Duscur man invited Dimitri to tag along with him to watch the mysterious fencer compete tonight. Dedue only really focused on his studies or training when he has a boxing match, so it was a surprise for his friend to all of a sudden be invested with fencing, of all things. He already had the tickets when he asked Dimitri, and so he couldn't refuse.

He's too shy to admit, but he was excited as well.

It was the match for gold, and Eisner was competing against another student from a different university. Her impressive footwork and her quick reactions to attacks had everyone in the gym holding their breath.

The match was close, as Eisner had one more point to win to get the gold and win the provincials, but throughout the whole match, the two fencers kept handing each other points, back and forth; such a heartracing match that it even had Dedue inching towards the edge of his seat.

It was quiet, the clock was ticking and the patter of their footsteps on the piste were the only sounds in the gym.

A quick stab to the chest was quickly deflected by Eisner, and her parry momentarily flustered her opponent as she twisted her body gracefully, body arched backwards as she reached forward with her sabre and hit her opponent square in the stomach.

And with the flashing of Eisner's light on the scoreboard, everyone in the gym who went to GMU stood up from their seats and roared from the top of their lungs as Eisner jumped up, throwing her fist in the air with joy.

Everyone went wild as it was another year that Garreg Mach University had won provincials again, all thanks to Eisner, and to make everyone go further into a frenzy, the young woman peeled off her mask to reveal her pretty, sweaty face to everyone in the gym, short strands of hair matted to her skin as her cheeks were flushed a lovely tinge of pink due to all the energy she had exerted into winning.

Boys and girls alike screamed.

"Oh, Goddess, it's Byleth!" Dimitri could hear a few people shouting over the ruckus in the gym as he stood in shock beside Dedue who was clapping his hands.

He wasn't really expecting to see someone so gorgeous under that mask.

As the gym quietened down, the officials of the tournament began sorting out the competitors into their rankings to get ready for the end of the competition awards, organising the trophies and medals on a large table as everyone who participated began to come back into the centre.

And Byleth, being the cheeky one she was, playfully sent a love arrow into the audience around where both Dimitri and Dedue sat, causing another small uproar from the students around them.

Dimitri was too dazed to remember what happened after that.

So, you could say it came as a shock when the next time Dimitri saw Byleth was when he was sitting at Dedue's desk with his friend sitting at the edge of his own bed, the girl happily bounding into his room without knocking on the door, finding her place in the large man's lap with a wide smile.

Her small ponytail bounced excitedly when she snuggled up to the man, and Dimitri couldn't help the way his heart stuttered when he saw that sweet smile of hers up close.

"What did you think about yesterday?" she whispered between Dedue and herself as the man curled his arms around her waist and dragged the both of them towards the headboard so that she'd be near Dimitri as well, his smile uncharacteristically private as Dedue cupped her cheek in his palm and placed a light kiss to her nose.

"You did well, cutie. Everyone was so shocked when you took off the mask." 

Byleth scrunched her nose with a smile and looked over at Dimitri with her bright, twinkling eyes, almost startling the man by acknowledging his existence in the room.

"Were _you_ shocked, Dimitri?" She asked with a tilted head, the tone in her voice casual as if she had spoken to him multiple times before, her hands finding Dedue's as he rests his palms against her thighs, his chin propped atop her head.

Awkwardly, Dimitri loosened the uniform tie that was beginning to get a bit tight around his neck and pushed himself back a little on Dedue's rolling chair, a faint blush creeping up his neck as he avoided eye contact with the girl.

"A little, yes. I don't know what I was expecting though." He muttered quietly and brought his hands together to fiddle around with his thumbs, a slight frown forming on his face as he took a quick glance towards Byleth who was giving him a friendly smile in return.

Byleth gently elbowed Dedue in the arm and turned her head to look back at him with a mischievous expression. "I bet he didn't expect me to look so pretty under that mask."

Dedue scoffed, pinching Byleth's thigh as Dimitri was too busy sputtering quietly over his words that neither he nor Byleth could hear.

Byleth squinted her eyes in thought the next few seconds as she leaned back into Dedue's chest and looked back at Dimitri who was fanning himself out of embarrassment, the heat already having risen to the tips of his ears.

"I was also really sweaty though, so I probably looked gross." She pondered aloud, lips pouted. "Nevermind."

Despite being flustered by Byleth's earlier words, Dimitri immediately shook his head in denial and shot himself forward on the chair he was on, his knees bumping into the side of Dedue's bed as he braced himself against the bedding.

"Not at all," he managed to blurt out, "I thought you looked absolutely gorgeous. I swear I– my heart stopped." he stammered, eyes wide and pleading as Byleth pretended to look unsure, Dedue behind her just rolling his eyes in amusement, but he decided to play along with the girl in his lap.

"I don't know, Dimitri," he started off, his cheek pressed against the back of Byleth's head as she giggled when his fingers tickled the inside of her thighs. "She's quite hard to convince."

"I look disgusting when I'm all sweaty in my gear." Byleth lamented, body sagging against Dedue to sell her joke.

Dimitri was a very sweet man from what Byleth could tell and from what Dedue had told her, considering the blond man was scrambling over his words with heat fuming out of his ears as he stared at her with a lost expression on his face, his lips slightly trembling from having no idea on what to say to her.

"Relax, Dimi." She laughed softly and reached out for his hand that was gripping onto Dedue's bed sheet, happily ignoring the way his body twitched when the nickname fell from her mouth. "I was just joking. You don't have to impress me with your words."

The blond could only flush an even deeper shade of red (if that was in anyway possible) and let the woman in front of him take his hand in hers, her thumb brushing over the back of his knuckles as she made an effort to get him to look at her.

"I heard you were in a bit of a predicament though. Dedue thought I could help." 

Looking positively lost, Dimitri straightened in his chair with a tilted head, his eyebrows sad as he looked back and forth between Byleth and Dedue. "What's my situation?"

Scoffing, Dedue shot Dimitri a look. "You can barely function around girls you're interested in. You can't even make eye contact with Byleth."

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me yet, either." Byleth mused, pulling at Dimitri's hand to get him to join the duo on the bed as well as making sure he kicked off his slides before putting his feet on the sheets.

"I'm the girl who took Dedue home that one night you were at the club."

Wide eyed, Dimitri pointed at Byleth and then Dedue, quickly realising the situation between the two and gulping when he saw how close Byleth was leaning into him, her eyes sparkling under the light as she curled both of her hands around his much large one, his smile becoming nervous.

"I don't know what you two are planning, but I believe I don't fit in to this equation."

"Hey, now." Byleth scolded, fingers lightly thwacking the back of his hand as Dedue rubbed his forehead while at the same time pulling out his phone to scroll through whatever. "I'm just gonna help you out with the kissing stuff."

Dimitri choked.

" _Kissing_?" He rasped, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to look at Dedue who was boredly typing something on his phone, obviously paying no mind to them both as Byleth continued to stay perched in his lap.

"I heard your first kiss happened a long while ago, and it didn't go so well. That being said, I will be your kissing partner until you get the hang of it!" She let go of Dimitri's hand to clap, and the blond nearly missed the warmth that she provided him for the past few minutes.

"You can't be serious." Dimitri laughed, incredulous, as he bravely stared Byleth in the eyes, his head shaking.

"I am." Byleth pouted, pointing her thumb back at Dedue who was still minding his own business. "Dedue thought it would help you be more confident around girls."

"I'm not so sure." Dimitri muttered unhappily and fiddled with the hem of his sweater, again, nervous, to look at Byleth.

The woman could only sigh, her eyes gentle as she tentatively reached out for the man in front of her, palms carefully sliding up to his cheeks to hold his face in her hands, making sure he was looking right at her when she spoke.

"I am here to take care of you, Dimitri. I will not force you to do anything you do not want to, but I can tell that you are a sweet, and sincere man. You just need a little guidance, that's all."

Those sad baby blues stared right back at Byleth while she brushed her thumbs along the dark circles that lay beneath his eyes and she couldn't help but coo at him as she brushed his long fringe from his sight, exposing the long, ragged scar that cut across his right eye.

"And without Dedue telling me, I can see that you've been through a lot these past couple years." She chuckled faintly, and traced the tips of her fingers along the uneven skin that was permanently etched onto his face, his eyelashes fluttering when she ran her thumb along his eyelid.

"From what I've been told about Dedue's scars, you were in the same situation." She smiled, sighing when the man in front of her visibly relaxed at the touch of her hand. 

"You two are naughty boys." She scolded all of a sudden, and Dedue responded with a lazy grumble, leaning back against the headboard as he closed his eyes, Byleth still comfortable in his lap as she slowly got Dimitri to inch closer and closer to her without asking him to.

"I ought to punish you both for being delinquents in high school." She snarked playfully and printed a light kiss to Dimitri's scarred eyelid, her grin pleased when the blond flushed in surprise.

"You weren't any better yourself, Sweetheart." Dedue drawled without opening his eyes, a slight smile on his face. "You can't tell me the Ashen Demon was the nickname of an innocent high school girl."

"Oh, stop it." She groaned, lazily tickling her fingers against Dimitri's jaw as her other hand went back to poke Dedue in the chest. "I don't have as many scars as you guys do. No one else can prove I was her."

Fidgeting, Dimitri stared up at Byleth from his slouched position with some sort of emotion in his eyes; almost as if he was lovestruck. He wasn't really sure what it was about Byleth that made him eager to get closer to her, but with the way his hand was shyly coming up to wrap around her wrist to keep her hand on his face was something he's never felt comfortable doing before.

When Byleth looked back at him with curious eyes, he could only nervously bite at his lip as he kept her hand on his cheek, leaning into the warmth that her palm provided.

"Um.." His gaze flickered. "I–... I think I'd like to kiss you.. Now..." He murmured shyly, lips pouted a little as Byleth hummed, pleasantly surprised.

"I'm flattered. But first," she reached out to tug at the hem of his school pullover, indicating that she wanted to get it off of him before they continued. "Take this off. I have a feeling you're going to get a little hot under there, considering you've been blushing the whole time I've been here."

To prove her point, Dimitri automatically reddended and slipped off the pullover from his body to reveal the tight, white uniform button down that hugged his muscular frame. Byleth licked her lips in approval and gave a slight nod to the rolled up sleeves that made his arms look positively lovely.

Byleth supposes she has a thing for men who do that thing with their sleeves.

She shook her head. She couldn't let herself get distracted.

"We're gonna start off slow, okay?" She carefully readjusted herself in Dedue's lap to not disturb him and reached out for the loosened tie around Dimitri's neck, smiling. "Then once you've got the hang of it, the real fun begins."

Once the blond nodded, Byleth carefully pulled him in with his tie wrapped around her fist, letting the anticipation slowly rise between them as their breaths slowly began to mix and their lips just barely brushed. Dimitri held his hands in front of him, where they dug into the mattress just a few inches away from Byleth's knees.

He was shaking – reasonably so. Byleth was a gorgeous, and confident young woman. She could choose to do this with anyone else, but she chose to take care of Dimitri. The young man wasn't so sure if he was worthy to be in the presence of such a kind girl.

Lightly, Byleth tipped her head to connect their lips in a short kiss, quickly pulling away after a second or two so as not to overwhelm the man who was already clenching his hands into fists.

Dimitri was visibly flustered already.

The kiss only lasted for two seconds, but Dimitri already had the sensation of her plush, wet lips resting against his ingrained in his head, and he felt like he was ready to combust.

Giggling at the blank expression on his face, Byleth pulled Dimitri in again for another short kiss, just to get him used to the feeling of her lips against his as her free hand went to guide Dimitri's own to her thighs, so that he was able to brace himself against something more comfortable.

This kiss lasted a bit longer albeit only being just a press of their lips, and when Byleth pulled away a second time, the faint sound of their mouths smacking apart had Dimitri's body flinching in embarrassment; the sound almost lewd to him.

The action nearly had Byleth gushing a mantra of little coos.

"You're a cute one, aren't you?" She whispered sweetly, lips coming to find his own again to have him melting against her, his fingers weakly scratching at her thighs.

Slowly, their mouths began to move in tandem with each other as Dimitri eventually got the hang of what he was supposed to do, lips almost always tentatively connecting with Byleth's over and over again just to hear the addicting sound of their mouths smacking against each other.

Byleth sighed happily against Dimitri's mouth as he began to sink his fingers deeper into the flesh of her thighs, her teeth making an appearance to carefully nip at the man's lower lip.

She really loved riling men up with just the sound of kissing, amongst other things.

Lazily, just as Dimitri was getting more confident, Byleth gave a gentle suck to his bottom lip, the searing heat of her tongue dragging along the flesh eliciting a feeble moan from the young man that lit the ends of her nerves on fire.

" _Mmh_.." He mewled cutely, only adding more flame to the fire as she tugged his lip back with her teeth to see it snap back, her hands coming up to frame his face with her palms, dragging him into a much more heated kiss that had their teeth clashing.

His skin under her fingers were thrumming with heat, and as his lips parted just the slightest to let out a sweet, little moan, Byleth carefully licked her away into his inviting mouth, much to his surprise.

Dimitri didn't expect her tongue to enter his mouth, and so his first reaction was to gently bite down on her tongue, causing the girl to reel back in slight pain from the sharp pinch.

"Oh, Byleth! I'm so sorry." He panicked, body seizing up as he watched the girl wince at the throbbing ache that pulsated through her tongue, eyebrows slightly furrowed as his fingers calmed down against her thighs.

Pouting, Byleth lightly brushed her knuckles against Dimitri's chin in a mock punch, poking her tongue out a little to show that it was bleeding.

Just when Dimitri was going to apologise again, Dedue interruped him with a tired laugh, his eyes just barely opening as he reassured his friend. "It's okay. She likes biting."

"You have to kiss my ouchie." She demanded through a lisp as she held the tip of her tongue out, patiently waiting for Dimitri to regain the courage to get close to her again, eyes sparkling with anticipation as the man in front of her gulped nervously.

And much to her pleasure, Dimitri, who wanted to be a little daring, cupped her jaw in his large palm and dipped his head down, lazily sucking at the tip of her tongue to soothe her wound all the while successfully riling Byleth up.

"Playing dirty." She murmured when she pulled away from Dimitri and proceeded to knock him onto his back by pushing at his chest until he got the hint, the grin on her face wicked as she removed herself from Dedue's lap to crawl over Dimitri, who was staring up at her with dazed eyes as she straddled his hips with her thighs.

The room was getting hotter with how much their bodies were burning up, and with Byleth already going back to licking her way into his mouth, Dimitri was almost sure he was going to explode. He couldn't help the moans that escaped him as she used her tongue to have him melt in her palms, and his body couldn't help but shiver as her hands trailed over his chest and abdomen through his shirt.

Dimitri felt like he was going to die.

As her fingers skillfully undid each button from his uniform, Dimitri had a firm grip on her tied hair as their mouths slotted together in a wet kiss, saliva nearly leaking from their lips while Byleth ripped apart the rest of his shirt, effectively popping some buttons onto the floor as she exposed the hard ripple of his body.

"Is this okay?" She asked him breathlessly as her fingers began to trail down his chest and through the ridges of his stomach until they stopped at the buckle of his belt, her hand lightly tugging at it to let him know what she was asking for.

When he nodded his approval, Byleth started to expertly undo his belt with a single hand, her lips moving to press fleeting kisses from his chin and down his throat as she got the buckle undone, slowly moving down his body with her mouth pressing kisses to each inch of skin she can reach while she worked on unbuttoning his pants, the flat of her tongue languidly tracing every hard ridge of his toned stomach.

Just as her tongue was about to meet the waistband of his boxers, Byleth's hips were suddenly being hoisted up into the air with a new pair of hands, her back carefully being pressed down by a weight that was undoubtedly Dedue kneeling behind her with a tired smile.

"My lovely girl is getting carried away, I see." He murmured sweetly as he held his hips flush against her ass, where his growing erection pressed against the crevice of her cheeks, cooing faintly when she turned her head to look back at him, her hand palming Dimitri through his undergarments.

"He's a fast learner." She mewled pathetically as Dedue had a firm grip on her waist and ground his hips against her, keeping his movements slow so that she wouldn't get too distracted from pulling Dimitri's cock from his boxers, her mouth practically watering at the sight of the flushed head and the tip that was leaking precum.

Dedue nodded in agreement as he looked over at Dimitri who was covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, his chest heaving with shallow breaths as Byleth's hands gently pumped him to full hardness, her mouth just barely ghosting over the crown of his cock.

"Just watch her face, Dimitri. You don't need to be so shy." Dedue teased his friend who was trying to peek through his fingers to see what Byleth was doing to him, and began to inch her shorts down her thighs with his fingers tucked in her waistband, already being met with a panty-less Byleth and thin glistening strings of her slick sticking to her shorts.

Dedue pinched the soft flesh of her hip as reprimand.

"You have _got_ to stop walking through our dorm without any underwear on, By."

Byleth pouted at the tone in his voice and made sure to make eye contact with Dimitri as he uncovered his face, one hand lovingly fondling his balls between her fingers as she pressed her thumb through the slit of his tip, giggling happily at the strangled sound that left the man's mouth.

"It makes it easier for your cock to– _oh_." just as she was about to respond with something playful, Dedue pulled his own cock out from his sweatpants and immediately pressed himself inside of Byleth's wet heat, her slick making it an easy entrance as her hole swallowed him up hole in just a few seconds.

Dimitri's breath stuttered when her smile was quickly replaced with a blissful expression as Dedue began to fill her up with his cock, with the way her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as her mouth fell open to let out a soft gasp, Dimitri wanted to see what other kinds of faces she could make.

He held himself up by elbows, his shirt left hanging open on his shoulders as his toned stomach clenched, Byleth's cheek pressed against his v-line while she pumped his length a few times, exhales coming out in short breaths as her hips were being gripped by Dedue while he fucked her, and the small tendrils of hair that weren't tied up already sticking to parts of her neck and face.

"You are so pretty." Dimitri whispered under his breath and reached a hand out to cup Byleth's cheek in his palm, heart squeezing when she responded with a smile and leaned the weight of her head into his hand, body slightly shaking with the force of Dedue's hips slapping against her ass.

The wet noises of Dedue's cock sliding inside of her made Byleth moan as her slick continued to flood out in copious amounts, making the mess between the two lovers messy as Byleth tried to not let the pleasure take over her so she could start making Dimitri happy, mouth already falling open to let the the thick head of his cock slide against her drooling tongue.

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears of pleasure as she stared up at Dimitri who held her jaw in his hand, and tried to bite his lip to muffle the growl that rumbled from his chest as she teasingly sucked the head like it was a popsicle, the tip of her tongue poking out to lap at the slit that gushed with more precum.

The noise made Byleth's thighs tremble, and her eyelashes fluttered as she loosened her jaw to accommodate the size of Dimitri's cock in her mouth, tongue slack against the underside of his shaft where the sensitive vein lay, a pleased hum escaping her when Dedue lazily rolled his hips into her, the head of his cock pressing against that bundle of nerves that had her twitching beneath the two men.

And then she started sucking.

The sensation of her mouth wrapped around his cock was something Dimitri couldn't describe, and he found it unbearably hot that whenever she popped off to breathe in some air, she was always salivating with the need to fill her mouth up with something. The hungry whimpers that fell from her lips as she searched every crevice and ridge of his cock with her tongue had Dimitri covering his mouth in pleasure, and at some point, his eyes started rolling too.

Eventually, the air became thick with heat and the smell was of sweat as Byleth continued to be taken from behind, and the sound of her choking on Dimitri's dick when she was given a particularly hard thrust nearly had both men orgasming at the same time.

Popping off of Dimitri with a sticky gasp, Byleth's hand quickly replaced her mouth as she felt her own orgasm coiling in the pit of her stomach, a mantra of little _yes_ ' escaping her as Dedue picked up the pace, his hands on his hips pulling her into every thrust to shove his cock deeper and deeper inside of her to get his sweet lover to squeal.

"Oh, _please_." She cried out, all cute and pathetic as her body swayed between the two much larger men that held her captive. Dimitri was slack jawed as he watched the girl come undone right in front of him, throat parched as the hold on his shaft tightened, her tongue falling from her mouth as tears slid down her face, body wracking with the hot flashes of pleasure dragging through her.

It wasn't long until Dedue was cursing as well, and with a low growl and a deep push of his hips, the young Duscur man released his fat load inside of the tiny girl that desperately lapped at the head of Dimitri's cock.

" _Fuck_." she growled weakly as Dedue continued to rock his hips into her, causing his cum to leak out of her while she suckled at Dimitri's tip to calm herself down from her orgasm.

Slowly, Byleth's body began to relax as her limbs got heavy, a faint whine escaping her once Dedue pulled out after a few more seconds of coming down from his high. The girl was finally able to focus on Dimitri once more, who was trying to pray to the Goddess above to forgive him and his sins.

She was getting lazy though, as her tongue was languidly lapping at his shaft with slow strokes, mouth occasionally giving the head gentle kisses before she licked her lips.

Then suddenly, Byleth had an idea.

Peeking up at Dimitri through her eyelashes, she sent him a little wink which caused him to flush.

"Daddy, lemme fuck 'im." She pouted cutely once she removed her mouth from Dimitri's cock with a faint pop, turning around to face Dedue who was resting against the headboard with his still hard cock resting in his palm. Dimitri stammered bashfully when Byleth turned around, and was met with the gorgeous sight of hot, white cum seeping out of her tiny hole.

Dimitri gulped.

How did Dedue fit inside of her?

And _Daddy_?

With fond eyes staring down at Byleth who was already crawling between his thighs to mouth at his cock, Dedue let out a sigh and dragged a hand through her bangs as he held the base of his shaft, lazily tapping the head against her parted lips as he motioned Dimitri over with a jut of his chin.

Nervously, Dimitri shuffled up behind Byleth who had her hips propped up while on her knees, obviously inviting Dimitri to sink his cock inside of her whenever he wanted.

"I think I'm gonna let him fuck _you_ instead."

Byleth mewled happily, teasing the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue as she looked back at Dimitri who was already eagerly pressing at her loose hole.

She licked her lip once he slid inside of her and nuzzled her face into the toned stomach of Dedue to muffle her purr, mouth just barely ghosting against his cock.

"Give it to me, Daddy."

Dimitri gushed precum.

**Author's Note:**

> sylvain's mad bc everyone's getting their dick wet except for him


End file.
